Talk:Óðinn/@comment-27488063-20160206091630
The identity of the eastern Slavic languages and Germanic languages The theory, saying a number of researchers, according to which, the eastern Slavic languages, the Baltic languages and Germanic languages are a single indivisible linguistic community (subfamily) and come from the east of the Gothic language. According to some sources the idea was first voiced by Mikhail Lomonosov, Pushkin later {3}. General opinion was formulated by Lomonosov as follows: ". ... All Germanic languages can be called Slavic, as well as all Slavic languages can be called the German or the Baltic's the question of the primacy of place among us ... absolutely meaningless." Under this approach, the traditional signs revised language for inclusion in one or another subfamily. If it concerns the famous Swadesh list of one hundred words in this case it is not considered failure 100 words, the possibility of the language of design, drawing, unequal opportunity to replace basic words at the same time in different historical conditions. Convincing results in the inapplicability Swadesh approach in this situation have been shown and Diane and Sh Emboltonom. According to some studies, German, Norwegian, Russian and Lithuanian languages have 80% lexical unity, while together they have a nucleus, which has no analogues in other Indo-European subfamilies. M. Lomonosov Specific rules of phonetics, which are peculiar, as the number of philologists only Germanic languages, such as the reduction of unstressed syllables, Grimm's Law, the dynamic stress on the first, and others. Found in the Russian and Ukrainian languages. At the same time, in fact, are often absent from the German and Norwegian. Supporters of the approach argue that the separation of analytical and synthetic language as validly as to the unification of many Germanic languages in the 19th century, their dialects were synthetic. For example in 1840 in Denmark, many writers were "Norwegianize" Danish, borrowing from it the words descriptive of Norwegian scenery and folk life. Spelling and grammar were also modified. Only in 1899 the Norwegian Parliament adopted these changes as standard riksmola. Opponents of the theory ignores the existence of many "uncomfortable" Germanic dialects, such as the Vorarlberg dialect zundgausky dialect shvitssky dialect and others. Many of these rural dialects in Sweden, Norway, Denmark have a very marked phonetic and grammatical features. For example, in Dalarna or Esterbottene, common plural verbs or archaic inflection on cases. These dialects are almost unintelligible to most Swedes. So on one of the Han hadde mye hester dialects North Norvngii phrase sounds like Hon mav maege konteja, and on the other An imaj mee kenstern {4}. In this case, there is a so-called unification of language and artificial design. For example, some scientists have suggested that this was done under the influence of the Catholic Church. Russian ending cities - Ying seems the same as that in the modern German ene. Pushkino is similar to the German Halte. It affects the concept and the alphabet. It is believed that the Cyrillic alphabet is derived from the Gothic letters, as evidenced by the findings in the territory of Russia, containing a script. To attribute to Cyril and Methodius the creation of the alphabet inappropriate: it could soon go on a symbolic reform, similar to that held Peter 1. There is a possibility that on the contrary, tried to approve the Glagolitic monks, who did not survive. In this case, "the Cyrillic alphabet would be better to call gotnitsey".